Butterfly
by Sakura Sango
Summary: ‘Please don’t go. Not without telling me good-bye. Don’t be so cruel to leave me here, alone to cry at night. Not again.’ How far will Kaoru go to find her samurai? KK


Title: Butterfly

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: PG-13 for future chapters (rating may go up)

Disclaimer: I own nothin but the plot and the story...everythin else belongs to their respectful owners.

Warnings: Will contain a lime in later chapters, suggestive parts (Lemon? I don't know- you all can tell me how ya feel on it...later don't worry we still have time.)

Paring: Kenshin/Kaoru

Summary: A fic inspired by an anime music video I saw. 'Please don't go. Not without telling me good-bye. Don't be so cruel to leave me here, alone to cry at night. Not again.' How far will Kaoru go to find her samurai? Song used- 'Butterfly' by Smile DK

A/n: Hey out there...here's a cute lil love fic. The first chapter contains a song, it's the very song that caused the inspiration for this fic. After seeing it I just had to write this... The video can be found here (I don't own the video- remove the spaces...): h t t p / w w w . a n i m e m u s i c v i d e o s . o r g / m e m b e r s / m e m b e r s v i d e o i n f o . p h p ? v i d i d 1 7 2 6 7

Also please don't send reviews sayin the song didn't match the story...just because I didn't retell the song into story version does not mean that it 'does not fit.' Listen to the song, watch the video, then read the story...you'll get the idea...Trust me, over time, it'll make perfect sense.

Song lyrics are _italicized..._

_x-x-_

Prolouge

_Ai yai yai  
__Ai yai yai  
__Ai yai yai  
__Where's my samurai?_

Crickets chirped their night songs begging the rest of the world to join them. Above them the moon hung high in the sky pouring its beautiful life onto the earth below. Flowers folded up silently for the night as trees hung down lightly protecting the animals from the impending cold. Tiny babies curled up into tight balls of fur, their tired lids no longer able to stay open. Drowsily they snuggled close to their parents, ready for the sandman to take them on a ride.

Houses all along the streets of Tokyo slowly dimmed. Inside soothing songs were sung to tiny babes. Mothers and fathers, alike, kissed their little kids good night and ushered their tiny behinds to their bedrooms with promises of fun activities to do the next day.

_I've been searching for a man  
__All across Japan  
__Just to find  
__To find my samurai_

Peace and tranquility walked down the abandoned dirty streets hand in hand. Together they would keep the town and all of the people in it safe from harm.

However the two sisters, peace and tranquility, never reached the Kamiya dojo. Shoes clacked against the hard, dirt path as Kaoru slowly walked outside. Her blue eyes darted at every sign of movement. She really was supposed to be inside, away from any and all impending danger.

_Someone who is strong  
__But still a little shy  
__Yes I need  
__I need my samurai_

But she refused to stay in.

Not when there was so much danger lurking around the corner.

Not when there was so much left unsaid.

Not when one she loved would probably never return.

Pale tiny hands wrung tightly around the pink cloth of her clothes. A thin veil of black covered her eyes. Her black hair hideing the tears in her eyes. The very tears that threatened to fall.

Turning the young girl faced away from the road, it was considered wrong for girls to cry on the side of a street. Kaoru was proud of her family's heritage and would do anything to keep it strong, like it was. Even if it meant to keep her tears, her sorrow inside. Her eyes focused on a strong, sturdy oak tree. Silently a tiny tear streamed down her face leaving a sparkling trail that reflected the silver moonlight.

_Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
__Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

Before her danced twenty fireflies, the same fireflies that had danced for her such a long time ago on a night like this. Kaoru smiled sadly as she watched them float and flutter in the moonlight, their dance telling of one joy and sadness.

"Why do you never appear on happy nights," she asked the gentle fireflies. Sighing slightly the small girl turned her eyes to a drooping violet. The tiny flower reminded her so much of the man she loved.

Kaoru could remember the day she had gone to look for Battousai the Manslayer. She was going to keep him from soiling her father's sword technique, even if it meant her life. That day _he-_ the one she was going to stop- had saved her life, and since that day she had not been able to get rid of her samurai. Something inside of her told her that she did not want to get rid of her samurai. Kaoru had grown on him, as he did to her.

_I've been searching in the woods  
__And high upon the hills  
__Just to find  
__To find my samurai_

His strength had claimed her in more then one way. He was hers, as much as she was his. They had proven that late one night, when passion had taken over the both of them. That night they both had expressed their love. An undying love that would never leave them. Kenshin had promised to always be there for her, as long as she was for him.

_Someone who won't regret  
__To keep me in his net  
__Yes I need  
__I need my samurai_

After that passionate night Kenshin stopped calling her Miss Kaoru but instead 'his butterfly.' While they lay under the covers, two bodies close together, Kenshin quietly explained that she was a beautiful and rare as a green, black and blue butterfly. So now she was 'my butterfly,' as much as he was 'my samurai.' Kaoru smiled fondly at their new pet names. As shy as Kenshin could be, it felt like an honor to have such a beautiful name.

A beautiful name to go with a beautiful love. Such gentle hands had touch her that night, much too gentle for any swordsman. That night she had felt time freeze and her love grow. And Kaoru knew that night as they lay close together staring at the moonlight that they would always be together.

Somewhere off in the distance she heard the whistles of the police force. The danger was approaching and Kaoru felt her vulnerability. She had no sword at her side, and only carried a tiny flower petal that Ayame had given her. It was supposed to be for 'Uncle Ken,' if and when she saw him. Kaoru held the petal tightly to her heart as the whistles grew louder.

Whatever they were chasing was coming closer to the dojo. And would most likely try to hide out in their tiny establishment. Knowing Megumi, the doors were most likely already battened down, locked securely enough to withstand any outside force.

_Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

Biting her lip, Kaoru slowly turned towards the dojo, her home. She had better go on in; if the much sought men were really as bad as everyone said, then she was in true danger. More danger then if she were to face a cold-hearted Battousai alone. They had already killed ten innocent people, and that was not including all of those they had meant to kill. Those ten just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now they were in Tokyo to exact revenge on those who had taken refuge. Kenshin had gotten word of these men from an old friend. Wanting to protect those he knew and loved, Kenshin had run to hide among others. Soon the threat would catch word of the one they missed and they would go after him.

_Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

Kaoru had protested, arguing that their love was worth more then anything else in the world. That if he left her, then it would mean their love was nothing. Kenshin had gently kissed her lips, telling her he would be back soon again. Her breath froze as he held her close. That night their love was more passionate then ever before. It was supposed to make up for all the loving nights that they would be missing together. Laying in her bed, close to his warm chest, Kaoru closed her eyes taking in his smell one last time. She smiled as sleep consumed her the scent of sakura's lingering in her nose. When she awoke the next morning, her samurai was gone, having ran off that night.

_Ai yai ya  
__Ai yai yai  
__Ai yai yai  
__Where's my samurai?_

More whistles joined in on the chase. With every passing second they were coming closer to her home. How many times had her home come under attack since they picked up Kenshin? How many times had their peaceful walls witnessed the horrors of war?

_Ai yai ya  
__Ai yai yai  
__Ai yai yai  
__Where's my samurai?_

A cool breeze flew upon her mussing her hair. Raising a clenched hand Kaoru gently let the tiny sakura petal go. She would never see her samurai again. Kaoru would just tell the tiny girl that she had given the tiny gift to him.

_Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
__Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

The rosy petal floated as the gentle breeze slowly took it far away from the grieving girl. Away from the broken hearts. Away from the saddened dojo. And away from the danger that came closer every second.

_Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
__Ai yai yai  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

Slowly Kenshin's rare and beautiful butterfly turned towards the safety of her dojo. Soon this nightmare would be over and her love would be home.

_Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?  
_Ai yai yai  
_I'm your little butterfly  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

Ai yai yai 

_x-x-_

So how's the first chapter? Tell me your opinion and I'll continue when I can. This story may seem a lil sad now, but it will get better as time goes on...


End file.
